


Take Two

by rabidsamfan



Category: Jumanji (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Initiative, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Civilization has definite compensations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/gifts).



In the jungle, Alan had always had to do his best to figure out what was happening without any help. It wasn’t like the Hunter would stop shooting at things long enough to explain which plants were poisonous and which animals would bite, let alone important stuff. And the monkeys wouldn’t help either. 

Back in the world again he had Sarah, and she was good to talk to, but she was a girl, and younger than he was, so when the questions came up, he took his researches elsewhere.

Adolescence was a lot less scary with access to a library.


End file.
